In Case
by xSimplyMex
Summary: Shane and Mitchie broke up due to Shane's label telling them to do so, but Mitchie is miserable without him- does their love have a chance?


**A/N.: **Hi! This is my first Camp Rock fic and I hope you're going to like it! Reviews are genuinely appreciated :)**  
**

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Camp Rock and neither do I own the amazing song 'In Case' by Demi Lovato.

* * *

**In Case**

Mitchie Torres sat at her piano in her apartment- to her it felt lonely. It had been about a year since her career had started to blossom and she had become a national superstar, not as famous as Connect 3, but enough to be recognized whenever she went out.

When she had signed her record deal, she had been seventeen years old, close to turning eighteen, and had had to bring her parents with her. She remembered how proud they had been, how proud she had been when she had told Shane, how proud he had been...

He had assured her that they would be able to handle the publicity together, had assured her that they were strong enough to do it, but how wrong had he been...

At first it had been weird to be known as Shane Gray's girlfriend, but just when she had started to feel more comfortable with being with him in public, the rumors had started, stating that she was only using him for fame and to get herself a record deal. They had hurt her, but she had managed to stay strong for their love, because she knew that Shane would never believe in those rumors and he didn't.

Then she had found out how many girls really hated her, saying that she was fat, a loser, a nobody, ugly and definitely not talented, that she should keep her hands off Shane, that he deserved better. They destroyed her, she had cried for days and had been close to believing them, but once again Shane had been her rock and had helped her to overcome her self confidence issues.

Working on her songs and recording them was still the most amazing thing to her- her music was her everything, her passion. When her first album came out, she became a hit, quickly gaining fans, it helped her forgetting the haters. The support of her fans still meant a lot to her, knowing that there were people whom she could help with their issues by writing songs about her experiences kept her going, even though she was living through a major heartbreak.

And this heartbreak was fault of the media- they had been hiding very well the day, Shane and her were on a, as they assumed, deserted beach. They had had so much fun, chasing each other around, simply talking and sharing a few innocent kisses... but of course the media had to print the _one _picture that showed Shane on top of her- kissing her. But it had not been the way the media made it out to be, saying that one could not be so sure if Shane Gray was still true to his pledge to remain pure until marriage.

"_Catch me if you can!" Mitchie suddenly exclaimed, dashing away from where she and Shane had been sitting before._

"_Oh, no one escapes the Shane Gray!" he proudly announced, running after her._

_Mitchie grinned to herself, he was so cute when he was being competitive, not realizing that she had stopped running, only when she felt herself falling from the impact of Shane's body, she noticed that he had caught her._

"_See? I told you that-"_

"_That no one escapes the _great_ Shane Gray, _pop_ star of the century," she interrupted._

"_Oh you take that back, I am a _rock_ star, Mitch and don't think I didn't notice the sarcasm! Take it back or I swear that I will make you," he threatened, already moving his hands to start tickling her._

"_NO! I take it back, really I do, but please don't tickle me!" she squealed, trying to wriggle out of his grasp._

_"Well today is your lucky day, I'm gonna let you get away with this," Shane smiled at her and put a hand on her cheek, softly kissing her. And just as Mitchie had put her hands around his neck, pulling him closer, the flashes started going off._

Those photos had been on every gossip site within the next few hours, prompting Shane's manager to call for an emergency meeting.

Later that day, Shane had shown up at her apartment, which he had helped her choose, and had told her that his label didn't want them together, that it would harm both of their careers, because parents would not allow their children to go to concerts of singers who were seen making out in public and because he as the front singer and heartthrob of most teenage girls, had to keep his fans satisfied.

He had told her that he didn't want to, but that it was necessary for both of their careers, not even agreeing to keep seeing each other secretly, as he wanted to protect his brother's careers also.

So, soon a statement form both of their labels had been released, confirming that Shane Gray and Mitchie Torres had broken up.

But what broke her heart even more, was that he didn't even call anymore and that he was after only a month of separation often seen out with a new actress. In all of the pictures he had seemed very happy, often it were pictures of them out for dinner or just hugging, true no kissing pictures, but it was still like salt in an open wound to her.

It had been three months since they had broken up and she still found herself holding on to their love, hoping for him to return. Sometimes she would take out his old leather jacket, that he had given to her after Camp Rock, to remind her of him, it had been his favorite. And no matter how much she tried to, she could not bring herself to let go, she had really thought, that she was the one he was looking for, that she would be the one he would return home to, but now it seemed as if it was hopeless.

Suddenly she had a melody in her head and started playing it, her mind already looking for lyrics to go with it.

"_In case_  
_You're missing what you had before  
In case  
You change your mind, I'll be waiting here  
In case  
You just want to come home," _she sung softly, while jotting down the lyrics that came to her mind.

A week later, Mitchie had written three new songs and recorded them, they were all going to be on her new album, that was going to be in stores a few weeks later. Her album mostly contained love songs or songs that she had written to remind herself and others, that they could stay strong, if they believed in themselves.

She was about to perform her first single on live television to promote it and her new album, waiting for the host to announce her, when she saw _him_ in a secluded guest area- Nate, Jason and Caitlyn were with him as well. _What is he doing here? Why the sudden change? He never came to see me before- _she wondered, but she had no time to finish her thoughts as she was announced and led to the stage.

"And now we have true talent on this show, the one and only Mitchie Torres, performing her new single 'In Case' which will be out in stores tomorrow!" the host announced, holding up a copy of her new single.

She went on stage and sat down at the beautiful black piano and started playing her song.

_Pictures in my pocket  
Are faded from the washer  
I can barely just make out your face  
Food you saved for later  
In my refrigerator  
It's been too long since later never came_

_I know_  
_One day eventually_  
_Yeah, I know_  
_One day I'll have to let it all go_  
_But I keep it just in case_  
_Yeah, I keep it just in case_

_In case_  
_You don't find what you're looking for_  
_In case_  
_You're missing what you had before_  
_In case_  
_You change your mind, I'll be waiting here_  
_In case_  
_You just want to come home_

_Strong enough to leave you_  
_But weak enough to need you_  
_Cared enough to let you walk away_  
_I took that dirty jacket_  
_From the trash right where you left it_  
_'Cause I couldn't stand to see it go to waste_

_I know_  
_One day eventually_  
_Yeah, I know_  
_One day I'll have to let it all go_  
_But I keep it just in case_  
_Yeah, I keep it just in case_

_In case_  
_You don't find what you're looking for_  
_In case_  
_You're missing what you had before_  
_In case_  
_You change your mind, I'll be waiting here_  
_In case_  
_You just want to come home_  
_In case_

_You're looking in that mirror one day_  
_And miss my arms_  
_How they wrapped around your waist_  
_I say that you can love me again_  
_Even if it isn't the case_

_Ohhh_  
_You don't find what you're looking for_  
_Ohhh_  
_You're missing my love_  
_You don't find what you're looking for_  
_In case_  
_You're missing what you had before_  
_In case_  
_You change your mind, I'll be waiting here_  
_In case_  
_You just want to come home_  
_In case_  
_(Ohhh)_

At the end of the song a tear made its way down her cheek and she quickly wiped it away, thanking the audience and making her way backstage.

When Shane saw her coming on stage, he couldn't help but smile, Mitchie looked gorgeous and when she started to sing, he was blown away, not only because her voice held so much emotion, but also because he realized that the song was actually about him. He had never realized how hurt she had been, he had only felt his pain, but the label kept pushing him to work and made him go out for dinner with an upcoming actress who played a role in their music video. She was nice, but she was not Mitchie and by the way they were both hurting, he knew that he had to make things right, so he left and quickly went backstage, trying to find her dressing room, form where he continued watching her performance.

While thanking the audience, Mitchie had noticed that Shane had left. _He probably thought, I was too attached or something,_ she thought sadly and entered her dressing room, ignoring the man who was trying to tell her something, she just needed a moment alone.

But when she opened the door she gasped "Shane?"

Shane spun around a sad look on his face, could he be hurting as much as she was? Probably not, he had this new girl now...

"Mitchie... I, I'm sorry," he said and she just stood there motionless, waiting for him to continue. "God, I was so stupid to believe the label, I never wanted to lose contact with you, I hope you know that, it's just- the label was pretty much keeping me busy, making me go out with an actress that I didn't want to go out with," _An actress he didn't want to go out with, _this was sounding better and better, she was hoping that this would turn out the way she hoped "and when I was not I was so exhausted and went to sleep immediately, sleep was actually the only thing that could make me happy for a while, I dreamed about you so often, but when I woke up I always had to realize that you were no longer my girlfriend and that only because of my stupid label-" he wanted to continue, but Mitchie put her finger to his lips and silenced him.

"Shane, you're rambling, but I forgive you, if that's what you're trying to ask," she said with a small smile.

"Yes that too, but mostly I would like to ask you, if you were willing to be my girlfriend again, because after these three months one week and five days apart, I don't need to love you again, and I always missed what I had before, because _In Case _you haven't realized it yet, I am still madly in love with you," he said, quoting her lyrics back to her.

Mitchie was smiling widely, he had been missing her as much as she had been missing him and he had actually counted the days "Of course, I love you too, pop star," she said and Shane pulled her in for the most passionate kiss that she had ever had, for once forgetting to remind her that he was a rock star.

_**~The End~**_


End file.
